El Ojo Mágico
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Koushiro le regala un cuadro a Mimi, pero uno muy inusual. REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA FICKER-DICKER!


Bueno, generalmente saludaría a todos y les daría las gracias por entrar al link y leer el contenido. Pero esta vez, aunque agradezco cada lectura y review que me dejen, me conformo conque lo lea una persona. **FELIZ CUMPLE FICKER-DICKER** , que la pases muy bien y cumplas todas tus metas. Quise darte un regalo fofo de esos de los míos con un escrito algo extraño dada la ocasión pero espero que disfrutes.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Ni los personajes ni la franquicia Digimon me pertenecen. Pero esta historia es invención mía como regalo para Ficker.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus pies subieron los tres escalones que la dejaron frente a esa puerta roja marmoleada. Aprovechó para revisar si su cabello rosa estaba bien arreglado y formó un puño con su mano usando sus nudillos para tocar la puerta tres veces, algo simple. Tomó un respiro mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo mientras esperaba. Entonces sintió unos pasos desde dentro de la casa, y dichos pasos parecieron sincronizarse con los latidos de ella. De pronto los pasos se detuvieron: Él estaba del otro lado de la puerta mirando por el ojo mágico, como quien lee un libro abierto con el alma descubierta.

Al darse cuenta, rápidamente sonrió y agitó su mano en forma de saludo, pero un lapso de 10 segundos fue lo que pasó entre ese saludo y cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta.

* * *

 **EL OJO MÁGICO**

 **by** _ **Prota Makorrian**_ **.**

* * *

El sujeto pelirrojo, pecoso y de dientes de un opaco tinte amarillento sonrió al ver a la chica de cabello rosa plantada detrás del marco de la puerta. Él parecía nervioso, algo incómodo, casi sin saber qué decirle aunque fuera obvio.

\- Mmm... Y bueno, ¿quieres que pase?

Él se sonrojó de inmediato como un tomate y haciendo juego con su cabello. Se llamó a sí mismo idiota por no haberla invitado a pasar desde un principio, y, a fin de cuentas, ¿quién hace esperar a una persona casi un minuto para abrir la puerta? A veces odiaba esa personalidad tímida y reservada que sabía que, de su grupo de amigos, él era el que tenía la desdicha de tener. Aun con todas las críticas internas que se hizo por no tener el valor de hablarle para indicarle cordialmente que pasara, no lo hizo. Aun con todo, hizo señas con sus manos en cambio.

\- Gracias -dijo Mimi con su dulce voz, impregnando el ambiente de un aroma floral y dulce luego de pasar a su lado-

Su cabello bailaba con el viento y su sonrisa, perfectamente blanca iluminaba su oscura habitación. Por un segundo, que parecieron horas, él se quedó mirándola impresionado, tratando de tragar el buche de saliva atorado en su garganta que no lo dejaba hablar, hasta que por fin pudo proferir sonido.

\- ¿Agua?

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Mimi confundida luego de dejar su bolso en el sofá blanco de la casa de Koushiro-

\- Que si quieres agua -dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa al tiempo que se frotaba el cabello arriba de su nuca-

\- Mmm... ¿Tienes algo de vino?

Entonces él cerró sus ojos con fuerza y volvió a llamarse idiota por ofrecerle algo tan simple como agua. La conocía, la veía todos los días en la Universidad, sabía que era una chica de dinero y gustos finos. ¿Quién le ofrecería agua tan solo? Él, porque era un idiota.

\- Si tengo, espera.

Y casi sin hacer contacto visual con ella, solo mirando al piso, se dirigió a la cocina a paso rápido dónde pasó casi 10 minutos dentro aunque sabía perfectamente donde estaba el vino tinto, solo tratando de calmarse.

Pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta del tiempo que tardó Koushiro en regresar con la botella pues ella se distrajo mirando cada rincón de la casa. Tenía desde pequeña ese instinto de curiosidad que ardía como una llamita pero que podía avivarse según las circunstancias. Recorrió la sala mirando los adornos del techo, sintiendo el terso y suave tacto de las cortinas y luego, deteniéndose en un gran cuadro que estaba al final del pasillo.

Ella se quedó allí por un rato y fue donde Koushiro la encontró cuando regresó con la botella de vino.

Allí estaba, de espaldas a él callada mirando la pared y él con ganas de soltar las botellas e ir hacia ella. Y de hecho lo hizo, pero sin dejar caer el vino.

\- Es impresionante -dijo ella al sentir que Koushiro la había encontrado-

El pelirrojo miró el cuadro algo extrañado y ciertamente confundido de que le gustara y luego la miró a ella.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Es hermosa. -acotó-

El cuadro frente a ambos pintaba a una mujer desnuda, sentada en un sofá con las piernas abiertas y sus manos apolladas sobre sus rodillas, con una sonrisa seductora y una mirada penetrante. La mujer era de cabello marrón claro, casi color miel y ojos como rosados.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Koushiro, ninguna pura, ninguna casta.

\- ¿Este cuadro dónde lo compraste? -preguntó Mimi-

\- Yo lo hice -contestó y ella volteó la mirada hacia él sorprendida-

\- ¿Tú hiciste eso?

\- Tengo mucho tiempo libre -dijo en una sonrisita al tiempo que sentía un ligero escalofrío producido al nervio de no saber si haber dicho aquello hubo estado bien o mal-

\- Tienes mucho talento.

\- Gracias -dijo él y luego de unos segundos él extendió la copa de vidrio que traía consigo y la invitó a tomar- aquí está el vino.

Ella tomó la copa no evitando el roce de los dedos de él en el proceso. Se dio vuelta y regresó a la sala, él la siguió.

Ambos tenían que terminar un proyecto para la semana siguiente y de hecho, en la primera media hora eso hicieron, adelantaron bastante gracias a la inteligencia del pelirrojo, pero el resto del tiempo hablaron de puras trivialidades. Claro, con varias copas de vino encima cualquiera se expresa mejor.

\- ¿Y desde cuando pintas?

\- Mi padre era pintor y me enseñó muchas cosas de pequeño, pero no me interesaba mucho entonces. Luego papá murió y lo retomé con más fuerza. Pintar es como mi forma de recordarlo.

\- Siento lo de tu papá -acotó ella aunque sin sentir un poco de lástima, solo por cortesía-

\- Descuida. Si aprobamos el proyecto la semana que viene, dibujaré un cuadro para ti.

\- Tres cuadros -corrigió ella antes de reír a carcajadas y él se dejó contagiar de su sonido, comenzando a reírse con ella-

\- Muy bien, cuatro.

Luego de unas dos horas de visita, ella dejó la casa y se subió al auto que la vino a buscar. Solo se vieron tres días más esa semana, dos para finiquitar lo del proyecto, y otra para que ella regresara a buscar unos libros que había dejado olvidados en su casa. Luego no la volvió a ver más hasta que ambos presentaron el proyecto la semana siguiente. Con todo, Koushiro quiso verla todos los días, y odió que el hecho de presumirle su inteligencia al realizar el proyecto solo sirviera para acortar el tiempo, los días y las horas que ella estuviera en su casa.

"Idiota, Idiota!" -seguía diciéndose a sí mismo. Tenía que haber una forma en la que él pudiera estar con ella más tiempo, saber como estaba, lo que hacía y si estaba pensando en él. ¿Será que se estaba comenzando a enamorar de ella sin darse cuenta?

.

.

.

Él se detuvo frente a una puerta grande y ancha de color blanco con incrustaciones de vidrio tiznado. Intentó ponerse de puntitas para tocar el timbre tratando de no perder el equilibrio ni dejar caer lo que tenía en el otro brazo.

Sintió pasos y entonces se paró firme frente a la puerta, tratando de imitar un porte elegante aunque fuera tan escueto como el tallo de una hoja. Segundos después la puerta se abrió y la pelirosa salió a recibirlo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro al verlo.

\- ¿Koushiro? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Hola Mimi, vine a traerte esto. -entonces extiende el brazo y entrega un objeto cuadrado de un tamaño considerable envuelto en papel de regalo. Claramente era un cuadro-

\- A ver.

Entonces ella comenzó a abrirlo con emoción, solo bajando la intensidad cuando por fin ve la obra terminada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su mandíbula cayó unos milímetros. Él miraba fijamente su expresión y luego el cuadro, luego de vuelta a su expresión. El ambiente de silencio duró casi un minuto.

\- ¿T-Te gusta? -inquirió él en voz titubeante-

\- Izzy... es... impresionante. -salió aquello casi en una exhalación de suspiro, que fue exactamente lo que él soltó después de oír eso-

\- Me alegra tanto que te guste.

\- Me encanta. Lo pondré en el pasillo ahora mismo.

\- Ahora solo me faltan dos cuadros -dijo él- Así podrás poner uno en la sala contigua y otro en tu cuarto.

Ella lo miró entonces.

\- Oye, lo de los tres cuadros no era en serio...

\- Descuida. Quiero hacerlo. Recuerda que pinto por mi padre. Por ahora disfruta de tu cuadro.

Ella se ruborizó al instante y agradeció de la forma más amable que se le ocurrió: Dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego cerró la puerta.

Mimi miró su cuadro unos segundos más, extasiada por la obra, casi mordiéndose el labio inferior y luego caminó hacia el pasillo de su casa, ese que conectaba la sala con los cuartos y el baño. Justo a la mitad del pasillo lo puso, en un lugar que, pareciera, estaba reservado para ese cuadro, y se quedó allí mirándolo por horas.

La pintura la revelaba a ella misma desnuda acostada boca abajo sobre un sofá blanco.

Mientras lo miraba, ella se preguntaba "¿Cómo lo hace?".

.

.

.

.

La escena en la que ese chico pelirrojo iba a la casa de la hermosa joven de cabello rosado se repitió dos veces más, y en ambas ocasiones ella se dijo a sí misma que él no iba a regresar con otro cuadro, pero lo hacía y eso sorprendía a Mimi. Era un chico con palabra y con determinación.

Las pinturas que recibió luego la revelaban a ella en poses más seductoras y explicitas, algo que habría asutado a cualquiera con una mente menos liberal y creativa que Mimi y que, por supuesto, Koushiro. Y es que ella consideraba natural el estar desnudo, consideraba natural el exponer la belleza del cuerpo humano a plenitud como una forma de expresarse, por eso, nunca entendió el por qué todo tenía que sexualizarse. Esos cuadros con cada pincelada, cada color vivo, cada capa incrustada hacía que fueran una obra de arte, no un simple retrato pornográfico, y así, como arte, era como ella los veía.

Aun con todo, Mimi estaba desfilando por la delgada línea de la duda, pensando que ese chico podría estar interesado en ella de alguna forma. O esperaba que tal vez le hiciera más cuadros o intentara acercarse a ella, pero eso no sucedió. Él no volvió a acercarse más a su casa luego de terminado el tercer cuadro, cantidad con la cual se habría comprometido a entregar. Esto, de alguna forma tranquilizó a la hermosa joven y la hizo regresar a su vida habitual no debiendo nada a nadie, pero teniendo tres maravillosos cuadros de ella nuevos en su casa.

La chica cada día al despertar miraba aquel cuadro, colgado arriba del televisor y frente a su cama. Luego caminaba a medio vestir y con los senos al aire (odiaba dormir en brassiere) rumbo al baño donde se daba una buena ducha y se acicalaba para comenzar el día. Después se paseaba en toalla por toda la casa hasta que finalmente se alistaba e iba a estudiar. De noche, la escena se repetía. En realidad, la suya era una vida muy monótona, pero gratificante.

.

.

.

.

El timbre de la casa de la pelirosa resonó y ella corrió a abrir la puerta. Una hermosa chica de cabello marrón claro como la miel y ojos como rosados estaba detrás del marco, sonriéndole de la misma forma que la joven que la recibía lo hacía.

\- Hola Sora -exclamó en un tono de voz amigable y ambas intercambian un beso en la mejilla- Pasa.

\- Muchas gracias.

Sora dejó sus cosas en el sofá de la sala mientras Mimi fue por algo de vino para ambas, regresando en un santiamén puesto que tenía una botella abierta y a la mano.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que tenemos pendiente? -indago algo desinteresada la joven rica. No era para nadie un secreto que no era la más aplicada para los estudios y por eso siempre conseguía las mentes más brillantes para que fueran sus compañeros de proyecto-

\- Es algo muy sencillo, mira, aquí tengo algunos apuntes de ideas que nos podrían servir para estre proyecto. Es solo elegir una y podríamos comenzar a desarrollarlas. -La chica de pelo corto le entrega los apuntes a Mimi y ella los ojea fingiendo un poco más del interés que realmente tenía-

\- Todas se ven perfectas, pero tú sabes más de esto, elige tú.

El resto de la conversación fluyó y las horas se pasaron volando. Sora era muy inteligente, casi tanto como el chico que le había regalado los cuadros y, ahora que se ponía a pensar en él, se daba cuenta que ella le resultaba familiar de algún lado. Pero era raro, porque solo le resultaba familiar si pensaba primero en Koushiro. Sin embargo, debido a lo bizarro que sonaba todo aquello, no le prestó importancia.

Ese día las chicas finiquitaron la mayoría de las cosas para el proyecto pues Sora desviaba cualquier tema conversacional que estuviera fuera del punto de la visita y lo redirigía al ámbito de los estudios, eso hizo que no se distrajera con cosas.

Cuando ya no había más nada que hacer y Sora finalmente estaba por irse a su casa, se acercó a Mimi y le pidió prestado el baño.

\- Claro cielo, esta al final de ese pasillo y a la derecha. -Sora agradeció y siguió las indicaciones-

Mimi se quedó esperando a que Sora volviera y mientras aprovechó el tiempo para recoger el desastre que habían dejado en la mesa, llevándose la copa de vino casi vacía de vuelta a su lugar. Minutos después, Sora aparece algo alarmada y caminando a paso apresurado hacia la pelirosa.

\- Mimi, Mimi -la llamaba con insistencia aunque estuviera allí mismo-

\- ¿Qué sucede Sora?

\- Esos cuadros que tienes en el pasillo...

Mimi había olvidado que esos cuadros estaban allí, como también habría olvidado que había gente muy sensible a ver ese tipo de cosas.

\- Ohhh, lo siento, yo...

\- ¿Quién te los regaló?

Mimi levantó su ceja izquierda.

\- ¿Y eso? -preguntó extrañada-

\- ¿Fue Koushiro?

La pelirosa abrió sus ojos de par en par. Primero por el asombro de que acertara en el primer intento, y segundo, porque le resonó con más fuerza la idea de recordarla a ella cuando nombraban a Koushiro.

\- Sí, fue él. ¿Qué tiene?

\- Esto te sonará un poco raro -dijo Sora- pero ese tipo es un maldito pervertido. Hace unos meses me tocó hacer proyecto con él y me regaló un cuadro parecido a esos que te regaló a ti.

\- O sea, de ti desnuda.

\- Ajá -asintió de forma sarcástica- No me gustó su atrevimiento, y rápidamente le devolví su cuadro.

Al instante Mimi recordó que Sora era la chica desnuda que estaba en el cuadro colgado al final del pasillo de la casa de Koushiro, y muchas cosas le quedaron claras entonces.

\- ¿No te gusta como pinta? es un gran dibujo.

\- Pero soy yo, ¡desnuda! No pensé que iba a regalarme algo así ni pensé que ninguna mujer le aceptaría un cuadro así. Ahora sé que no soy la única a la que le ha regalado sus "Obras de arte" -hizo comilla con los dedos-

Mimi miró en dirección al pasillo donde estaba el cuadro y luego devolvió la mirada a Sora con una gran sonrisa, diciendo.

\- Pues a mí me gusta el cuadro que me regaló.

\- Deberías alejarte de ese tipo, es un pervertido, ¿quién sabe hasta dónde es capaz de llegar cuando pinta a mujeres que recien conoce totalmente desnudas?

\- Gracias por tu preocupación Sora, y respeto el que no te gusten este tipo de cuadros, pero a mi me encantan. Creo que están muy bien hechos y, al final del día, ¡Es mi cuerpo! No siento nada diferente al ver los cuadros... De hecho lo considero como un halago. No voy a devolverle los cuadros porque me gustan. Y bueno, creo que ya deberías irte.

Y no cruzaron más palabras aparte de la típica despedida. Mimi estaba segura de su decisión y no entendía el escándalo que había armado Sora. Pensándolo bien, también le había gustado el cuadro de ella que ahora estaba en casa de Izzy. ¿Cuál era el problema entonces?

Intentando olvidarse de Sora, su paranoia y el estres de haber pasado todo el día preparando el proyecto, la hermosa chica de cabello rosa decidió darse un buen baño y, para ahorrar tiempo, fue quitándose la ropa a medida que caminaba por el pasillo y dejándola tirada por ahí. Luego de ir a su cuarto por una toalla brevemente, entró en el baño para lavarse, durando casi 40 minutos allí.

Una vez afuera, siendo ya algo tarde, la chica ni siquiera se puso ropa luego del baño y se arrojó en peso hacia la cama que la esperaba desde el principio algo destendida y, allí, se sumió en un profundo sueño.

El cuadro frente a la cama de la chica parecía mirarla mientras dormía, pero eso solo era un supuesto, pues los cuadros no miraban a nadie.

... Pero el chico que estaba detrás de la computadora a varios kilómetros de la casa de Mimi y que controlaba los pequeños lentes escondidos en los cuadros, casi como funciona ojo mágico de una puerta, la miraba en el silencio y en la oscuridad de su habitación. La única luz del recinto era la producida por la pantalla iluminando su rostro, ese rostro cuyas expresiones cambiaban a menudo, haciéndose más y más intensas. De sus labios carnosos y húmedos salían con frecuencia jadeos, primos hermanos de los gemidos, que también irrumpían regularmente el silencio del cuarto de Koushiro.

Sus lentes se empañaban por sus propias exhalaciones y las gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo de la misma forma que su mano recorría su entrepierna y jugarreteaba en los alrededores de su miembro que estaba a reventar. Mirando el video de la chica desnuda durmiendo y deseando intensamente estar allí para poder hacerle todas las cosas que tenía en mente, el chico se masturbaba con rapidez y violencia. Quería hacerla suya en ese mismo instante, pero era demasiado tímido para intentar conseguir algo de ella, por ese motivo, no le quedaba de otra que mirarla a través del ojo mágico de sus cuadros hasta que su jugueteo de manos lo hiciera acabar. Y luego, temprano en la mañana cuando ella despertara y caminara desnuda por los pasillos de su casa, comenzar el juego una vez más.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

Bueno, se que es algo extraño regalar una historia con una trama tan wtf en un cumpleaños, pero igual se que quizás disfrutaste tanto de leer como yo de escribir.

Se que hemos estados distanciados y que yo he estado un poco mal últimamente pero eso no borra nuestra amistad y que siempre este pensando en ti :) Feliz cumple y que todos tus metas y sueños se cumplan. Un año mas para que sigas alegrándole la existencia a muchos. Te quiero bro.

Sin más nada que decir, me despido.

Gracias a todos por leer ;)

.


End file.
